Common devices, such as personal computers (PCs), mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), store an increasing amount of information regarding users. For example, PCs often include contacts lists that include addresses and telephone numbers of friends, family, etc. Sharing information between parties, however, is often time consuming. For example, if a user wants to identify an address or telephone number of a party, the user may send an electronic mail (email) message to that party and request the address or telephone number. The receiving party may then receive and read the email message at a later time and respond with a reply email message including the desired information.